Goodbye to You
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Valerie Carter moves to Ipswich with her family. She tries to move on from the past and tries to find love. But, what she does find is the past came back to haunt her. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty then! Another story in the works. I'm making this one a little different, but it will get better... trust me. I know what you're thinking.. why doesn't she finish the stories, she already has??... well, there is a simple answer to that. Two actually. One is: Writers Block- it sucks! and two is: I have a bunch of different idea's and I just want to get them out there. So, there you have it. I hope you readers out there, enjoy this, check out the pics I posted for a visual, and as always R&R!!!**

**P.S. I own NOTHING from The Covenant... Just my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It started to rain, but I couldn't move. I've been here so many times in the past three years. But, this time it was different. This time it was my last goodbye for a while and it felt like my feet were glued to the ground. To this day, I still can't believe it. Shawn Miller, my first boyfriend and my first love was taken away from me, Valerie Carter.

The day after Shawn turned eighteen, he left to boot camp for the Army. That October, I found out some shocking news and I had to tell Shawn, but instead of him coming home like he was supposed to, he immidiatly got shipped to Iraq right after he graduated from boot camp.

November 10th, was the worst day of my life. It had been cloudy, gloomy, and it was raining all day. Shawn's mother: Alice came over to my parents house to inform me, she got news that Shawn was killed in action. I didn't believe it at first, I thought it was a some kind of joke. The day after that, the Army had the body sent to the morgue here in Portland, Oregon.

I went with Alice to identify the body and sure enough, there was Shawn, laying on the gurney with blood all over his face. I started to puke in the sink next to me, then broke down into tears on the floor.

There was a funeral for Shawn two days later. The clouds had stuck around, because it was raining off and on during the whole service. As everyone left to their cars, after they lowered the casket, I stood there in disbelief and silently crying. My brother, Daniel and my best friend, Marie walked up beside me, trying to get me to leave with them, and that's when I told them.

I'm pregnant.

They were in shock as well as my parents, Dylan and Olivia. They got mad at me at first and asked me if I wanted to do an adoption, because I was fourteen. After thinking about it, I couldn't do it. I was a little over eighteen weeks and I could feel the baby inside of me and kicking me. I was attached and was in love with the baby. This baby would be the last thing I had that would remind me of Shawn.

Even after all of that, of me being too young, my parents and Daniel were very supportive and they've helped me every step of the way. Melody Angelina Carter was born on April 5, 2006 at 1:25 in the am. She was 6lbs, 5oz and 19 inches long. And now, Melody is two and a half years old, growing and looking like Shawn every day. Ever since she could barely walk, I'd bring her over here to see her Daddy's grave. She's too young to understand, but when she gets older, I'll tell her about him.

But, today, I have to say goodbye to Shawn's headstone. I'll be moving with my parents, Daniel, and Melody to some little town I have never heard of in Massachusetts, because my parents got better jobs at the hospital over there. Dad-doctor and Mom-nurse. I have to start over from scratch at a new school, which I'm not too thrilled about.

I heard a door slam, I looked up from the headstone, and saw Daniel walking towards me. By that time it had stopped raining and I didn't even notice.

"Val.." he started. "Mom said that you, her, and Mel will be headed to the airport in an hour or so." I nodded and looked back down. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Dan." I replied, then five minutes later, I still haven't moved from my spot.

"Come on, Val."

I nodded, then kissed the top of Shawn's headstone, and whispered "Goddbye, Shawn... I love you."

Daniel gave me a hug and said "You're soaked."

"I know... when I got here it was raining."

"I thought you were going to the store?"

"I didn't make it to the store." he nodded, then we walked to the cars.

As I was getting into my car, Daniel said "I'll meet you at the house." I nodded, got in, and drove off to our parents house with Daniel following behind me.

I pulled up to my parents house and parked behind the moving van, I sat there looking at a picture I had of Shawn sitting on my dashboard, thinking about the last time I had seen Shawn alive.

_-Flashback- _

_Me and Shawn were outside, looking at all the stars._

_"Val, I have to go away." he suddenly spoke._

_"Where?"_

_"I've enlisted in the Army and I'll be leaving to boot camp... tomorrow morning."_

_"What? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"You wouldn't have let me go and you would have freaked out"_

_"Shawn..." I started and he cupped my face with my hands._

_"Look... I'm doing this for us, so later on we can have a future together. When I get out of boot camp, I'll be on leave for two weeks before they station me to Georgia and we can get married, so you can come with me... with your parents permission of course."_

_"Really? You wanna marry me?"_

_"Yes... so what do you say?"_

_I nodded and said "Yes." _

_Shawn left early the next morning and Valerie wasn't able to see him leave the airport. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Knocking on my window, brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over and saw Daniel with a concerned look on his face. I grabbed my purse, the picture of Shawn, and got out of the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I guess, I'll go inside and finish packing."

Daniel pulled me into his arms for a hug and said "Val, maybe it's time to move on. It's been three years and everything will be okay. We're going to start off fresh in a new place and you'll meet new people."

"I know, Dan... I just miss him, that's all."

"I know you do... we all do. He was a good guy." I nodded into his chest. "Come on, let's go inside." we broke from the hug and walked into the house.

As I was walking up the stairs, I heard my mom call me. "Val?"

I turned around and said "Yeah?"

"Did you go to the store?" I shook my head. "Where did you go?"

"I had to say goodbye." I saw her make an 'O' shape with her lips. "How's Mel?"

"She's good... taking a little nap. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a little soaked from the rain, but I'll be fine." I gave her a weak smile.

"Okay... finish packing and get the stuff you want in the truck, so your Dad and Daniel can drive it over." I nodded. "And we leave to the airport in an hour."

"Okay." then I turned around, walked up the stairs, and went into my room to finish packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As I was packing away all of my knick kacks into a box, I came across a picture frame with Shawn inside. It was my favorite picture of him. He was laughing and looking down. Instead of putting it in a box, I put it in my suitcase to have it with me. After I finished that, I packed Melody's diaper bag and a little suitcase for her as well. Enough clothes to last till Dad and Daniel get to the new place with the truck.

I walked out of my room, and as I was about to go into Melody's, my dad stopped me, and said "Did you pack all your boxes?"

"Yeah... they're in my room."

"Okay. After you wake up my beautiful granddaughter... I'll start taking apart the crib, then put it in the truck." I nodded, then he looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Daddy... I'm fine."

He shook his head and said "No..." he pulled me into his arms for a hug. "When you call me 'Daddy'... something's wrong." he was right, I've been doing that ever since I was a little girl, when ever I was feeling down or upset. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"I went to go say goodbye to Shawn." I said softly and he nodded. "I just miss him so much. Daniel and Marie has told me that it's been three years now and that I should move on." I broke from our hug and looked up at him. "A part of me wants to move on." I felt a few tears rolling down my cheeks. "I need to, because I know that he is never coming back, but the other part of me, wont let me... let go of him." I stopped talking when my dad cupped my face with his hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry all of this happened to you, but they're right... you should move on. But, I know you will move on when you're ready to. None of us wants to see you upset all the time, we want you to be happy. So, when you're ready to move on, don't look back." I stared at him with a confused look on my face. "Life is too short, you know that first hand from what happened to Shawn. Just... live, enjoy life, and be as happy as you can be."

I nodded, then said "I will I'm kinda glad we're moving so... I can start over."

"Exactly." he kissed me on my forehead. "Okay... hurry, because your mother wants to get to the airport as soon as possible." I smiled at my daddy- my hero, then walked into Melody's room.

My Dad was always a free spirit, that's how he hooked Mom, I guess and that's where Daniel gets the way he looks at life. I did, up untill Shawn died, then my perspective about everything had changed.

I leaned over the crib watching my sleeping beauty. She looks so much like her daddy, it's unreal. I just wish he was here with us, so we could become a family, and he could watch her grow up.

Melody made a little yawn, then her eyes fluttered. She stared at me with those bright blue eyes and said "Mommy."

"Hey, baby... are you ready to come with Mommy and Grandma to the airport?" she just nodded and smiled at me, then I changed her diaper and a fresh set of clothes. "Alright... we should go tell Grandma that we're ready to go."

Melody laughed as I picked her up and walked out of her room. Daniel walked up to us and snatched Melody out of my hands and said "Okay, Chunk..." Couldn't my brother come up with a better nickname, other than Chunk? I wanted to smack him silly, but he's called her that ever since I was nine months pregnant. Mostly because my belly was huge. "Uncle Danny and Grandpa will meet you, Mommy, and Grandma in a few days. Don't watch our movie until I get there."

I thought it was adorable, because ever since Melody was a few days old, Daniel and her would watch Finding Nemo every Sunday night. It was like their ritual or something and she will not watch it without her Uncle Danny sitting there with her. Melody laughed and mumbled in her two and a half year old voice "Meemo!"

Before Melody was born, he'd go party or hang out with his friends, but now, she has her Uncle Danny wrapped around her little finger.

"Okay, Chunk?" She nodded, then gave Daniel a kiss on his cheek.

"Dan... you're such a dork." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know, but you still love me." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I said rolling my eyes at him. "So, is Mom ready to go?"

"She'll be done in ten minutes."

"Cool... hey, are you busy right now?"

"Not really, why?"

"I need to hurry and pack some other things for Mel."

Daniel nodded and said "Don't forget to pack her blanket or she'll go nuts."

"I know." Melody's blanket was light pink, microfiber, down comforter. It was as big as her crib and she loves it. She won't go anywhere without it, because her Uncle Danny bought it for her.,

"Alright, me and Chunk will go outside to see what Dad is doing."

"Okay." then Daniel and Melody went downstairs and outside to the front yard.

After I packed Melody's favorite blanket and a few of her toys, I went looking for my mom and found her in her room, putting her shoes on. She looked up and said "Ready to go, Val?"

"Yeah."

"Is Mel awake?"

"Yeah... Danny has her."

"Okay... I called a taxi, it should be on it's way. Get everything that we're taking on the plane and put it in a pile by the door."

"Okay." As I started to walk away, she called me.

"Val?"

I turned around and said "Yeah?"

"Everything will be okay."

I nodded and said "I know."

"Okay... I'll meet you downstairs." I gave her a weak smile before I walked out of her room, then grabbed the stuff I packed for me and Melody and took it all outside by the door.

"Hey, Val!" I heard Daniel yell, I walked over to where he was.

"What?"

"Gimmie a hug."

I playfully rolled my eyes, then gave him a hug. "You know, Dan, I'll be seeing you sometime this week."

"Yeah... but I'll be in the car with Dad, I won't have anyone to pick on." I just shook my head as I was laughing. "I know... Chunk can come with us, so I can pick on her."

"Let me think about that." she paused. "Um... No."

"Awe... why not?"

"Well... she's teething and she'll be screaming because she's in pain. But, I don't think you'll be able to handle it."

"Val... I've babysat her lots of times."

"Okay... was she teething?"

"No."

"Well then." Daniel stuck his tongue out at me, so I did it back. Then we started laughing. That's what I love about my brother, he can say or do the dumbest things and it would make me laugh, even when I don't want to laugh. Daniel and Melody are the best medicine for me being upset.

Five minutes later, as Mom came out with her things, the taxi pulled up. Dad and Daniel put everything in the trunk. We said our 'goodbyes' and gave hugs to Dad and Daniel. It was sad when Daniel said 'bye' to Melody, even though he was going to see her in a few days, he was still sad that he had to leave her. But we had to go, so we got in the taxi, and left to the airport.

We checked in our luggage, went through security, and boarded our plane. I got the window seat, Melody and her carseat, was in the middle, and Mom sat at the end. As the plane took off, Melody fell asleep with ease. I took out my IPOD and listened to my music on this effin long plane ride to our new home to the east coast.


End file.
